Christmas Colours
by AkariRedApple
Summary: Meet Akari and Maxwell, one day they meet Amu and the Guardians and they both get Guardian Chara Eggs! But what happens at a meeting a month later, will change everything, forever!
1. RedApple Otaku!

**Akari: Yes! It's time for what you've all been waiting for! A super long Shugo Chara Christmas One-Shot Edition! It is only 16 days until Christmas and only 9 more days until the Christmas holidays, so I'm very excited! I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! This time Maxwell is coming into the fanfiction (Also known as MaxwellsFanFic) and so am I! :D It's all so exciting! What will happen?! Time for chapter 1 of my Shugo Chara One-Shot Christmas Edition called: Christmas Colours!**

* * *

It was the last week of elementary school for Amu and all of the guardians, and Christmas was coming up really soon, in 9 days to be exact. So everyone was very excited to become middle schoolers, including a certain girl named Akari. Akari had long red hair and had odango buns. She was often described as a "beginner Otaku" But something strange had happened when she woke up on Monday morning, at first she thought that maybe she was dreaming when she found a strange looking egg on her bed; it was red with small black Japanese writing that was printed all over the egg. Since Akari was learning how to speak Japanese, she could read the writing. It said: Otaku.

She cautiously picked up the egg and when she held in her hand, it felt warm, as if something was growing inside it. _Maybe it's a chicken egg or something… _Akari thought, but it couldn't be, chicken eggs wouldn't be red with Japanese writing on them. Akari looked over to the clock on the wall, it was already 7:30am, she was going to be late for the bus! This always happens every morning for Akari, she sleeps through her 6:30 alarm, and when she wakes up she rushes around to get ready for school and often forgets something important and realises by the time she reaches the classroom.

She got changed into her uniform, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, packed her bag full of books and when she finally got everything ready, the time was 7:55. Grabbing her bag with one hand, and carefully placing the mysterious egg in her pocket, she dashed through the house and left without having any breakfast, that usually happened every morning.

Akari bolted down the street and just as she reached her bus stop, the bus appeared from around the corner of the street and stopped in front of her and the doors swung open, she huffed and puffed as she stepped onto the school bus.

_Akari's Pov_

I flashed my bus pass at the driver and walked down the bus to try and find a seat. Usually all of the seats were filled and you had to awkwardly stand in the walkway until there was a free seat, and today was the same as every morning. Nowhere to sit. But then I noticed that there was _one _seat right up the back of the bus, and where a short boy with brown hair sat, he was staring into his bag with a worried look, since I really didn't feel like standing up since I was still exhausted from running down the street, I shyly asked if I could sit next to him. He lightly smiled and murmured a quick "Sure" then I sat down and I saw what he was intensely staring at. There was a small purple egg that had colourful stars all over it. "Hey…I have an egg like that too…" I whispered silently and somehow he heard me. "Really?" He seemed to have cheered up. I nodded and carefully pulled the red egg from my pocket and showed him. "Wow, your egg looks so cool…" His eyes sparkled with interest and I sweat dropped and placed my egg back into my pocket. "Oh that's right.." He smiled, "My name is Maxwell, I'm in year 6!"

"Oh really? I'm in year 6 too! But I've never seen you around in our year area though…" I replied, my shyness fading away. "Oh, that's because I came to this school a few days ago, and on my first morning that's when I found this egg on my bed..I wonder what it is…" I was about to reply when suddenly I heard a cute loud voice from behind our seat, Maxwell and I turned around to see a familiar girl I've seen a lot lately, she's in the ace position from the Guardians. I think her name was Yaya. "It's called a Shugo Chara Egg!" She peeked over our seat and smiled. "What's a Shugo Chara Egg? Do you mean this?" I asked quietly, loud enough so only her and Maxwell could hear. Then I pulled out my red egg from my pocket and showed her. Yaya's eyes opened wide. "So you both have one right?" We both nodded in unison. "Well when we get to school you should talk to Tadase-kun and Amu-chi and they can tell you more about them, but first we should get off the bus, it's our stop!" She squealed the last three words and I then realised I had totally forgotten about getting off the bus, I looked around and the whole bus was empty. I quickly grabbed my bag and flew to the front of the bus "Stop stop!" I yelled in my 'quiet yelling voice' all three of us sighed with relief as the bus drove off and we walked into the gates of the school. _That was a close one…_

XxX

I stood there with my mouth hanging open as we stood in front of the Royal Garden. I had never seen the Royal Garden before; it was so colourful with the most flowers I had ever seen in my life. "Come on Akari-chi, Amu-chi and the others are waiting for you!" I snapped back from my daydream and noticed that Maxwell and Yaya were already about to enter while I was just staring into space. "Oops sorry.." I blushed and ran to them, then we entered the doors and I was even more amazed. The Royal Garden really did live up to its name; it was so fancy, as if royalty was living here. It was decorated with Christmas decorations, it was so colourful. Then I saw the guardians that I've seen so often when we had they had held meetings in assembly. They all sat at the table which was in the middle of the huge place. Tadase, Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko all looked up from what looked like paperwork that they were filling out and smiled at us which made me blush. "Hey guys! I've found two more people who have Guardian Chara Eggs! Yaya crossed her arms over her chest and struck a proud pose which made Maxwell chuckle.

Then the guardians introduced themselves and it was as though the whole thing was planned since it was so organized. Tadase stood up from his chair and bowed , "I'm Hotori Tadase, and I am in the King's position. Pleased to meet you"

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, I am in the Jack's position. Pleased to meet you"

"I'm Mashiro Rima, I'm in the Queen's position. Pleased to meet you"

"I'm Hinamori Amu, I'm in the Joker position. Pleased to meet you"

After all of the guardians finished introducing themselves, Yaya jumped over to stand next to them and smiled wide. "And I'm Yuiki Yaya! I'm in the Ace position!"

It was all so organized, I wonder if they rehearsed this, but they didn't know we were coming so they probably didn't. That's how impressive the Guardians are. "I'm Maxwell, pleased to meet you" Maxwell bowed. There was a moment of silence as everyone turned to look at me. I realised that they were waiting for me to introduce myself. "O-oh uh.. I-I'm Akari Akaza, p-pleased to meet you.." I felt myself blush; I can't stand talking in front of crowds or being the centre of attention.

"What are those floating people?" Maxwell broke the silence as he pointed to the little floating people. I wonder what they are. "These are Guardian Chara's, they hatch from Shugo Chara Eggs, and since you both have gotten one that means your chara will be born soon. Guardian Chara's are who you want to be, you're would be self." Amu explained. "Oh…" I murmured silently. They sound really interesting; I wonder what mine will be like…

Then all of the chara's floated towards us, "I'm Ran!" She had pink hair, held pom poms and had a heart shape on her hat. "I'm Miki!" She had blue hair, held a pencil and notebook and had a spade shape on her hat. "I'm Suu-desu!" She had green hair, wore a green poofy dress and had a clover shape on her hat. "I'm Dia" She had orange hair, wore yellow clothes and had two small diamond shapes on her headband. "I'm Kusukusu! She had blonde hair, and wore clown clothes. "I am Kiseki and I am KING!" He had purple hair, and looked a lot like a king. "I'm Pepe-dechu" She had brown hair, and looked a lot like a baby. "Yo, I'm Rhythm" He had purple hair and looked like a rapper.

"Wait…Does anyone hear a cracking sound?" Maxwell asked. Everyone looked around and shrugged. "I hear it!" I exclaimed, "It's coming from my pocket…" I reached into my pocket and took out my egg; it had a crack through the middle and started to glow. "M-my Guardian Chara is hatching!" Everyone gasped and gathered to watch the birth of a new Guardian Chara.

*Crack..*

Then poof, a Guardian Chara burst out of the egg she smiled just like a cat would. She had short red hair, and had red cat ears. She wore a black and white maid's outfit and had a long red cat tail. "My name is Tsukasa!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "Ooohh's" were heard from everyone as they all observed Tsukasa. Then Tsukasa's face turned as red as her hair and floated over to perch on top of my head and she nuzzled into my hair. Then everyone laughed. "She's just like Akari-chi!" Yaya giggled. Everyone agreed. Tsukasa and I both blushed.

XxX

I sat in class and stared out the window, it was too bad that Maxwell and the others aren't in my class, but at least I have Tsukasa now.. I smiled at Tsukasa who was lazily lying on top of my desk. "Hey Tsukasa, so your my would be self huh?" I whispered. Tsukasa sat up and swished her tail. "Yep, your dream is to become a better Otaku right?" I nodded and she smiled. "So…What is an Otaku anyway?" She asked. I looked around the room just to check no one was watching me, otherwise it would look kinda random if I was just whispering to myself, before replying. "An Otaku is a person who really loves anime and manga. They also really love vocaloid, and everything Japanese. They also love to collect anime and manga and they love to cosplay!"

"That sounds like so much fun! But what is cosplay?" I sighed and explained. "Cosplaying is when you dress up as your favourite character from an anime,manga or game and you go to this special expo where lots of other people cosplay as well, and you can buy a ton of anime and other things there too!" I whispered with sparkly eyes.

"Awesome!" Tsukasa now was swishing her tail faster as she became more interested. "Oh that reminds me, do you want to see what your chara change is like Akari-chan?" "Huh, what's a chara change?" I asked. "I'll show you.." Then Tsukasa floated up in the air and clicked her fingers while saying, "Chara Change!" Then red cat ears appeared on my head and a red tail appeared and it felt like I was being controlled, like I had no control of my actions. My body shot up like a pistol and I stood up from my seat abruptly, everyone stared at me which made me sweat drop, but I couldn't sit back down for some reason, it was so weird. "Sir!" I almost died of embarrassment because I was practically shouting across the room. "W-what is it Akari?"

"Why are we learning this confusing Math when we could be learning about the history of Japan and studying Anime?" I asked as I leapt across the tables with precise movements just like a cat. Then I jumped off a table and landed right in front of the teacher and stared at him in the eye, he sweat dropped. Then my cat ears and tail disappeared and I could control myself again, I couldn't believe I acted that way when I was chara changed. "I-I'm so sorry sir, I-I don't know what happened… Please forgive me.." I bowed and hoped that I wouldn't be in too much trouble. I heard the small chuckles of a certain red chara floating beside me.

Unfortunately, I was asking for forgiveness to the meanest teacher in the school, so I don't think even he would let this one slide. "Go to the principal's office NOW!" He yelled and pointed to the door. I sighed and slowly walked out while all eyes were on me; this was the first time that I had ever been yelled at by a teacher before.

"I-I'm sorry Akari-chan, I didn't know that would happen…" Tsukasa looked down at her feet and blushed. It wasn't usually in my nature to get angry like this, but I promised myself that I wouldn't get angry at Tsukasa, no matter what. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault.." I sighed.

XxX

The bell rang for lunchtime and me and Tsukasa walked to our year area, I spotted Maxwell sitting on a bench so I went over and sat with him, he was reading a letter and smiling to himself. "Hey Maxwell!" I chirped, Tsukasa smiled. "Hey…" He didn't look up from reading the letter so I peered over and read it too.

_Dear Maxwell_

_Since you have a guardian chara egg, and Akari has a guardian chara, you have both been invited to the Royal Garden so you can hang out with us at Recess and Lunchtimes. Since it is the last week until Christmas holidays you can come if you wish._

_Also, I would like to explain briefly about Guardian Chara's. Only a selected few can see Guardian Chara's, and if you can then that means you have the potential to give birth to a Guardian Chara Egg. Which means if you talk to your Guardian Chara in public then people might think you're talking to yourself…So please be careful. Also, once in a while, children give up on their true dreams, the dreams that they are most passionate about. If that happens then their heart egg turns into an X egg. X eggs are black eggs that have a big white X on them; they can cause people a lot of trouble if left alone. That is why the Guardians exist. We use our Guardian Chara's to transform and stop the X eggs before things get out of hand. If you or Akari ever see an X egg, then please inform either me or Hinamori-san so we can deal with it. If you have any other questions please come to the Royal Garden and ask us. _

_We all await your company._

_~Hotori Tadase_

"Well, wanna go to the Royal Garden then?" Maxwell asked, I then noticed that he was watching me read the letter, I blushed and nodded, then we both walked to the Royal Garden and the whole way there, Tsukasa was explaining what Vocaloid was to Maxwell.

When we arrived there, yet again I was in awe of how colourful the place was, then a familiar voice called our names. "Akari-chi and Maxwell-kun are here-e-e-e-e-e!" It was no doubt Yaya's voice. We walked into the building of the Royal Garden and all of the guardians were sitting at the table and in front of them were cakes, tarts, cookies, every sort of pastry you could imagine. "That looks greattt!" Tsukasa cheered as she floated over to the table and dove straight into the strawberry shortcake. We all laughed.

By the end of lunchtime, my stomach felt like it was about to explode. Maxwell probably felt the same way, but in his case, I think he ate _way too much. _He even vomited half of what he ate, I felt sorry for him.

Afterwards, when the bell rang, we all said our goodbyes and departed for our classes. Amu, Rima and Tadase were in one class. Yaya, Maxwell, and Nagihiko were in another class. Then there was me, none of the guardians or Maxwell was in my class, but I still have Tsukasa with me.

xXx

I stared at the clock and sighed, there was still another hour until school was over for the day, I honestly just felt like having a sleep, but my teacher might yell at me again, so instead I just stared out the window. Then I saw something strange float past, outside the window. It looked like a Guardian Chara Egg, but it was black and had a big X on it…

Wait…I remember hearing about those in Tadase's letter_… _

_They can cause people a lot of trouble if left alone. If you or Akari ever see an X egg, then please inform either me or Hinamori-san so we can deal with it._

I softly tapped Tsukasa on the shoulder and she woke up from her nap. "Nyaaa, what is it Akari-chan?" Tsukasa yawned and rubbed her eye, "Oh wait—I sense an X egg! What should we do?" Akari quickly put up her hand and luckily the teacher noticed it. "Yes?" He asked, everyone in the class stared at me which made me blush. "U-uh, could I please go to the toilet?" The teacher looked up at the clock and sighed, "Fine, but be quick" I sighed with relief and me and Tsukasa quickly walked out of the classroom.

_Where would Amu-chan or Tadase-kun be? _"Hey Akari-chan, I might be able to sense where Amu-chan's Guardian Chara's are, so then we can tell her!" I patted Tsukasa on the head and smiled, "Good thinking!" Tsukasa closed her eyes for a few seconds and then she pointed towards the west. "This way!" I quickly followed her down the hall and around some corners and then we reached Amu's class. Her class had P.E, which was lucky for me since I could just slip in and ask her. "Amu-chan!" I called out to her but she was too far away, and was playing soccer too. "Tsukasa, could you go get her for me?"

"Sure thing!" Tsukasa chirped and flew over to Amu and tapped her on the shoulder, then they both came over to where I was hiding, behind a tree. "What's up Akari-chan?" Amu asked, she hid behind the tree as well. "Um, well during my class I saw a X egg fly by, so I thought I should tell you.." Amu's eyes opened wide, "You should have told me earlier! Quick let's go!" Amu and her 4 charas ran off and me and Tsukasa quickly ran after them.

I followed Amu and her 4 chara's out to an open field where the X egg was tearing apart trees from their roots and destroying of the flower beds. "This is terrible-desu!" Suu exclaimed. "Is there anything we can do to help Amu-chan?" I asked, "You should try and chara change!" Amu smiled then she chara changed with Suu. "My heart: Unlock!" "Character Transformation: Amulet Clover!" She looked just like Suu. "I-I guess I could try…" I murmured, "It's okay Akari-chan, I know how to, so just relax!" I thought back to when Amu had transformed so I copied her actions. "M-my heart: Unlock!" Then Tsukasa flew into her egg and floated into my chest, it felt a little weird. Then my body started to glow then…Poof! Tsukasa then told me what to say next. "Character Transformation: RedApple Otaku!" I wore a black and white maid's outfit, a white lacy headband, red cat ears, a red cat tail, and red paw slippers. "H-huh? What's a RedApple Otaku?" I wondered aloud. "It's the name of your character transformation!" Ran exclaimed. "O-oh cool.." I blushed.

"That's weird…I can hear what the X egg is saying.." Tsukasa said from her chara egg. "Wow, that's amazing. Usually guardian chara's can't understand the X eggs." Amu looked amazed. "…It says that he wants to be a gardener, but his friends say that guys shouldn't garden because it's too girly. So he just gave up.." Tsukasa said. "Impossible…." The X egg pouted. "It doesn't matter if your friends think it's girly! If you really want to be a gardener, then you should just do it!" Amu sounded really mature. The X egg looked surprised then it pulled a huge tree from the ground and launched it towards Amu. Then a whisk appeared and she swirled it around, "Remake Honey!" All of the flowers and trees were magically replanted.

But while Amu was looking away, she didn't notice a huge tree trunk was coming her way. "Oh no, what should I do Tsukasa?!" I thought, then I heard her voice in my head reply to me. "Use your special move called Chibi Devils!"

She then told me how to use it, and sure enough it worked. I swung my arm up into the air and hundreds of chibi devils which looked like X chara's flew from my hand and they smashed the trunk in half. Amu was amazed but shocked at the same time. Then Amu made a love heart shape out of her hands and faced the X egg who was sweat dropping.

"Negative Heart: Lock on! Open Heart!" Then multiple colours surrounded her and flew towards the X egg, making a love heart appear behind the egg. Then the blackness of the X egg faded, and it turned into a white egg with a small love heart in the centre. _That must be a heart egg..._

Then the heart egg flew off into the distance. I smiled and then suddenly, Poof! My character transformation disappeared and I was back to my normal school uniform.

XxX

A few days had passed and me and Maxwell, along with the guardians, sat in the Royal Garden. We were all planning a Christmas party in the Royal Garden, and all of the guardians, the graduated guardians, me and Maxwell, and even some guy named Ikuto and his sister was allowed to attend. It was planned to be held on Christmas Eve. I laughed a little when this guy named Ikuto was mentioned, Amu's bored face brightened up and she blushed. We all laughed.

XxX

It was finally Christmas Eve, Me and Tsukasa were so excited for the Christmas Eve party that was going to be held in an hour. I got dressed into my reindeer onesie, and Tsukasa and I headed out towards the Royal Garden. Luckily for me, school was pretty close by so I decided to walk there, even though I was really early, maybe I could help with the decorations or something.

I walked through the school gates and saw that the Royal Garden had been decorated on the outside with hundreds of fairy-lights, it was practically glowing. For some reason, my heart beat sped up as I approached the entrance, probably because there was a boy, who I assumed to be Ikuto, who waited outside, he looked at me and my face went bright red.

I focused my attention the front door, just so I would stop blushing, but when I tried to open it, the door was firmly shut. I felt so embarrassed; I had to wait outside with _Ikuto... _

Not that he's a bad person or anything, but I haven't even met him before, or spoke with him, it's just...I get _really _nervous around any boys, I blush and stutter and do the most—"You must be Akari..." Ikuto smirked just like a cat would. I quickly looked up from looking at my feet and blushed. "U-uh, y-yes I'm Akari..." Then a blue cat-like Guardian Chara appeared from behind Ikuto and floated over to Tsukasa. "You must be a cat too-nya!" Tsukasa blushed as well and nodded. The whole situation was just so...Nerve-racking...

Then I heard a familiar voice and I sighed with relief, Maxwell had shown up just in time before I do anything else that is embarrassing. "Akari Akari! My Guardian Chara Egg is hatching!" He ran up to me with his egg in his hands, it was glowing a faint purple and had a huge crack through the middle. Me, Maxwell and Ikuto watched as slowly...slowly it hatched.

Then poof! A girl Guardian Chara broke free of its egg; she had purple hair, blue eyes, a white jacket and black pants. "My name is Aki!" She exclaimed, we were all so confused. "What, why are you a girl?" Maxwell asked. "Not sure why..." Aki replied and grinned. "That's weird..Maybe you should ask the little kiddy-king why.." Ikuto said from behind me, I almost forgot he was there, so my blush returned to my face.

XxX

The christmas party had begun after we had waited for everyone to arrive, everyone was shocked about Maxwell's Guardian Chara. And apparently, the reason why Maxwell does have a girl Guardian chara is because his dream is to become more girly. I couldnt help but laugh my head off, and so did everyone else, everyone except Maxwell.

So that was the day where I, Akari Akaza, broke free of my shyness around everyone. I was even happier to hear from Tsukasa that she could help me become a better Otaku, i just couldnt wait until I was older. Who knows what would happen...

* * *

**Akari: Okay minna, i cant do this Authors note in bold because for one thing, this library computer doesnt even have a mouse and im too shy to ask for one, and im having a hard time writing because this keyboard is sooo stiff! Damn it! And another thing, i know this one-shot isnt that long, its only 1000 more words than i usually write, but i am sick of writing on this damn computerrrrr! D;**

**This will most likely have a sequal because i feel bad for ending it there, and its not much of a Christmas story, only a tiny bit at the end... OK, SO JUST BEAR WITH ME! AND PLEASE REVIEW! IM OFF TO WATCH ANIME TO RELIEF MY ANGER ON THIS STUPID COMPUTERRRRRR! Ja ne!**


	2. Strange Feelings

**Akari: Heyyoo! I've decided to make this fanfiction not a one-shot! Cause there's lots of idea's that are in my head! I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! **

**MaxwellsFanfic: Akari does not own—Oh wait you already said it XD**

**Akari: Onwards towards chapter 2! Before I get more distracted...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Yes, onwards! ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 2- Strange Feelings._

1 month had passed since the Christmas Eve Party in the Royal Palace had taken place. And it was still the Christmas holidays, and Akari and Tsukasa were re-watching her favourite anime, Yuru Yuri. Little did Akari know, a certain blue-haired cat was watching her from a tree.

_**Ikuto's Pov**_

I sat in a nearby tree which was outside Akari's window, for some reason Akari reminded me of Amu. Mainly in the way she blushed all the time. "Why are we watching Akari-nya?" Yoru asked as he sat on my shoulder and swished his tail. I paused for a moment before I replied, "I'm not sure why...But ever since that Christmas Eve Party at the Royal Palace, it seems that I've taken a real liking to her.." Yoru gasped a little, "But I thought you liked Amu-nya!" Yoru floated up to my face and waved his cat paws in front of my face. I lightly flicked him to the side and kept my eyes on Akari.

"I _did, _but lately she's been talking on the phone a lot to that kiddy-king so I'm assuming that they must be going out or something..." Yoru slumped back onto my shoulder and let out a "Nya.."

"But it's not like you to give up so easily..." Yoru sighed.

"Well, just like a cat would, I chase the one that I've taken a liking to..." I watched Akari some more and now she was talking to Tsukasa and laughing. _I wish she would talk and laugh with me..._

Akari then walked out of her room with Tsukasa, then I decided to make my move, just like I used to with Amu...

_**Akari's Pov**_

After the episode was over, me and Tsukasa decided to go into the kitchen and get a drink, after all it was a pretty hot day today.

After we both got a glass of milk, I walked back into my room and decided to read some fanfiction to pass the time. I placed my glass on my bedside table and jumped onto my bed, but then something felt weird, as if someone was lying under the blanket. "What's wrong Akari-chan?" Tsukasa asked as she floated above me. "I-I think there's someone under me..." I whispered to her. Then Tsukasa held back a perverted smile.

"I'm serious!" I whispered with a serious look on my face. I quickly got up and carefully lifted the sheet, and I gasped. The person that I had a _slight _crush on was lying in my bed! It looked like he was sleeping so I quickly poked him in the side and he was still asleep. _What should I do?_

I leaned in to whisper in his ear and ask him to wake up, but as I did lean in, suddenly he pulled me in by the waist so I fell on top of him. "Ahhhh!" I shouted. Ikuto's eyes were now open and he rubbed his eyes, "Hey..I was sleeping you know.." He murmured. My eyes widened, I had no idea what to do or say.

**XxX**

Meanwhile, Maxwell was auditioning for a Japanese dance competition over in Tokyo, and because his Guardian Chara Aki, was a girl chara, his chara change allowed Maxwell to transform into a girl. So he dressed in a purple flowery kimono and he won the competition hands down. But just he walked off the stage, his chara change wore off and he was a boy once again. So for that reason he was disqualified from the competition and wasn't allowed back.

But that didn't discourage him _too much. _He still had his dream of being the best cross dressing Japanese dancer, even if Nagihiko was practically famous and pretty successful in his dancing, Maxwell was going to beat him somehow.

**XxX**

On the other side of town, Amu and her family were watching TV, when a familar physic appeared on the show. "There will be trouble for a certain group of friendssss...A time loop will appear, so beware!" _Haha, that cant be real right?_ Amu thought. "Time loop! Time loop!" Ami cheered while Papa took pictures. "And dont think its not true eitherrrr... Trouble is coming for you strawberry!" _I gasped, only one person calls me strawberry, Ikuto! Maybe he set this physic up or something, yeah that must be it!_

**XxX**

All of the guardians felt like something strange was going to happen, maybe it was just an instinct, or maybe the physic had sent a sign of warning to them all...

_**Amu's POV**_

I walked upstairs to my room and sat on the bed, flipping open my phone to see a text from none other than Tadase, "I have organized for everyone to meet at the Royal Palace for an important meeting, including Maxwell and Akari. The meeting is tomorrow at 9am, please dont be late. –Tadase.

_I wonder what the important meeting is about. Tadase never told me that there was going to be a meeting in the holidays. And I wonder why Maxwell and Akari are coming too..._

_**The Next Day~**_

I awoke to the familar sound of Tsukasa's voice. "Akari! Quick, wake up! We're going to be late to the important meeting that Tadase told us to go to!" I lazily opened my eyes and looked over to the clock over on the wall_. '8;30am' _I shot up from my bed and started to panick. "Oh no! Why do I have to sleep in of all days!" I quickly got dressed into my favourite red cherry blossom dress and red shoes, brushed my hair and teeth. I was about to exit my room when I remembered that Ikuto was still asleep in my bed, but I wondered if I should wake him up.

_**Flashback to yesterday afternoon~**_

"I-Ikuto! Let go of me..." I begged, but he didn't release his grip on my waist which he held me down on the bed, _and he was on top..._

He stared into my purple eyes and I felt my face grow more hotter. Then I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Oh no, my Mum is coming!" I whispered to him and started to panick. He finally released his grip and I quickly led him into the closet and was about to shut it when he pulled me in with him and he shut the door. "What are you doing?!" I whispered as we heard my mum come into my room. He didn't reply, but I saw him smirk. "Akari? Are you in here?" My mum asked, her footsteps walked around the room and I just prayed that she wouldn't look in here, otherwise I would be killed for having a boy in my room without her permission. Then I felt Ikuto's hands sneek under my shirt and groped.. _my upper half..._

"Ah!" I let out a loud gasp in suprise, I held my breath and hoped she didn't hear me. But I was pretty loud though. "Akari? Are you in there?" Her footsteps grew nearer to the closet. _It's all over now... _Then the blinding light hit my eyes as she opened the closet door and I tryed not to die on the spot. "Akari, why are you in the closet?" She asked. I sweat dropped and thought of the first excuse that came to my mind.

"Uhmm, well I was trying to find another sheet for my bed because it's getting a little itchy...I was going to tell you that I was in here, but my face was in the pile of sheets so I couldnt...And I pricked my arm with this nail sticking out!" I laughed nervously and was glad I didn't stutter at least. But did she notice Ikuto who was crouching behind me?

"Oh okay then! I just came in to remind you that your sister is coming over for dinner tonight!" I slowly stepped out of the closet and quickly shut the door behind me. "Oh cool!" Then finally, she left without another word. I sighed with relief, at least she didnt find out!

After a few seconds, just to make sure she was well down the hallway, I opened the closet door and glared at Ikuto. "Your just lucky that my Mum didnt find out!" He stood up from his kneeling position and took a step towards me, staring me in the eye, which made me blush.

At least now I know you moan loudly when.. _I do certain things to you, _that'll be useful in the nearby future" He smirked and I blushed. "W-well, if you want to stay in my room, at least stay in the closet and whatever happens, _dont come out..."_

"Fine fine.." But at least let me sleep in your bed when its nighttime, besides I dont have anywhere to stay tonight.." He pouted, I just couldnt resist those kitty-cat eyes. "F-fine, just make sure you dont stay longer than a night!"

_He smirked, I blushed._

At dinner time, I went and had dinner with my mum and 21-year old sister who came over. Then when it was 9;30pm, I had to go to sleep. But I had totally forgotten about Ikuto and went straight to bed. Then 4 minutes later, I was about to fall asleep, when someone gently slipped into the blankets and cuddled my back. I sleepily turned over to see that it was Ikuto. I was too tired to object, then I fell asleep with his arms around me...

_**End of that smexy flashback xD**_

I figured that I should, just in case my Mum came back into my room. "Ikuto.." I poked his cheek and his eyes fluttered open to reveal these beautiful midnight blue eyes. _Wait what am I talking about? His eyes are not beautiful! And...that sexy...face... Oh stuff it, I have a crush on him OK?!_

"I-I'm going out for most of the day, so can you get back into the closet now?" I asked, but I couldnt help thinking that I said it with a little too much blush on my face. "Okay.." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'll wait for your return my lovely.." I quickly turned around so that my back faced him just to make sure he didnt see the sparkles in my eyes. _He cant find out that I'm a fangirl when it comes to romantic sort of stuff.._

"O-ok, b-bye!" I quickly ran out the door and heard him chuckle, while Tsukasa followed me.

**XxX**

I arrived at the Royal Garden and felt slightly nervous for what was going to happen, I dunno, maybe an instinct? Then I noticed Maxwell arrived too, "H-hey!" He ran up to me and blushed. _I wonder why he's blushing of all people... _"Are you just as nervous as I am?" He asked and looked down at his feet. "Y-yes!"

Then we walked down the long footpath, and for some reason, Maxwell held my hand just as we were about to enter, and I blushed. _W-why is he holding m-my hand? And why am I feeling so...so warm inside?!_

* * *

**Akari: Gomen gomen... I know this chapter should be muchhh longer that this, its not even 3000 words...But I feel like watching anime! ;D **

**And yes, Akari is much like me in real life, we both blush like, constantly! I even blush when I talk to teachers! And everyone I talk to, except my friends and family of course! Damn this blushh! D;**

**Ikuto: Awhh, but you look cute when you blush... *smirks***

**MaxwellsFanFic: U-uh, please review!**

**Ikuto: Wait, why are **_**you **_**holding **_**my **_**Akari's hand huh?**

**MaxwellsFanFic: *blushes* U-uhh, I j-just... BYE! *runs off***

**Akari: E-ehh heh, anyway, ja ne! ^^**


	3. Attack Of The X Egg

**Akari: Hi minna-san! I'm sorry I couldn't post this chapter sooner! I literally couldn't *sigh* But anywho! It's time for chapter 3! This is the chapter where the exciting stuff will happen! ^^ I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! **

**MaxwellsFanFic: What will happen?**

**Akari: Not telling! ^^**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Awhh..**

* * *

_Chapter 3- Attack of The X Egg_

As we entered the doors, there we both saw the weirdest sight ever. Tadase was sitting at the table reading what looked like a letter, while Amu, Yaya, Nagihiko and Rima stood behind him and looking with disbelief as though Tadase had just confessed to being gay. **(NYAHAHAHA! Sorry, I just had to put this in xD)**

"What's up guys?" Maxwell asked. I was glad I didn't have to be the one to break the awkward silence. We walked up to where everyone stood and I glanced over to the sheet of paper that Tadase was intently staring at with sparkles in his eyes.

_Dear the Guardians_

_I don't know if you remember me but my name is Nobuko Saeki, also known as the physic lady that is on TV. I had a strange dream last night about Amu, Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase as well as a girl named Akari and a boy named Maxwell. _

_Anyway, if my predictions are true, which they always are, then you will all be sent to a strange world where every day is Christmas day. If you wish to not be sent to this world, well you can't because there is no escape!_

_Sooner or later, an X egg will appear from nowhere, and eat you all._

_Beware, there are usually no survivors. _

_~Nobuko Saeki_

"Wait, isn't she that physic lady that we met a while back?" Nagihiko asked, "Yeah she is, but remember that her predictions aren't always right.." Amu said with her 'cool and spicy' tone.

All was quiet as we all were deep in thought, all while Tadase just stared at the letter. "Well I think that we should just keep watching around just in case a X egg does really appear.." Tadase said as he smiled.

Then came more awkward silence..

"Well, why don't we all have some cake while we wait?" Yaya cheered as she pulled a cake from behind her back. It was my favourite type of cake too, Strawberry Shortcake.

We all laughed and sat down to have some cake. But I couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid that an X egg might just eat us all. I've never wanted to be eaten..

"W-what's wrong Akari?" Maxwell asked, _I wonder why he's stuttering..._

"Oh, it's nothing. I just hope that an X egg doesn't really eat us..." I looked away in embarrassment; I never really liked scary things.

Nagihiko smiled which made me blush, "Don't worry, I'm sure nothing will—"There was a loud crashing noise and then we all knew that the physic lady was right about her dream. An X egg which was 10 times larger than it was normally, smashed through the glass window and small pieces of glass shattered everywhere. Yaya and I both screamed while everyone else just gasped.

"Impossibleeeee..." It floated over to the table where we all sat and went up to Tadase first. Its huge mouth opened and started to suck Tadase up with huge power that it actually lifted him up into the air! "Tadase-kun!" Amu screamed and tried to pull him back but she ended up getting eaten too. Then before me or anyone else could do anything about it, we all got sucked into the X egg's mouth and then I was surrounded by darkness...

**XxX**

"You can't catch me Amu-chi!" It was the sound of Yaya's voice, then I heard Amu laugh, along with Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase and Maxwell. Then coldness hit my back and I shivered. Was I dreaming? I quickly opened my eyes and sat up to a place I didn't recognise. I was lying on cold white snow, _wait snow? It usually doesn't snow at Seiyo... _But I couldn't be in Seiyo, because I didn't recognise this place. "Oh look! Akari-chan is awake!" Yaya chirped stopped from running and pointed at me with a snowball in her other hand. Everyone else stopped from their snowball fight and came over to me.

"Are you okay Akari-chan?" Amu asked, she held out her hand and I took it and stood up. "W-where are we?" I asked, "I've never seen this place before..."

"Don't you remember Akari-chan? We got eaten by the X egg.." Rima told me quietly, everyone else nodded.

"Oh..That's right I remember now..." I sighed; I wonder if we'll ever be able to get back home. "I've asked one of the locals that live here, and they told us that they all got eaten by the X egg too. They've all been here for about 5 years now.." Tadase told me. I gasped, "5 years? That's a long time.." I murmured.

"So the psychic lady _was _right.. So does that mean we'll be stuck here forever?" I asked. "Yes, it seems like that's the case.. But as the king of the guardians, I will find a way to get us all out of here!" I sighed, _what about Ikuto who's still in my room? What if my Mum finds out?!_

**XxX**

A day had passed since me and everyone else got eaten by the X egg, and so far we've found no way to get back. This town that is supposedly Christmas Day every day is very small, and when I say small, I mean _small. _It's probably the size of a really small high school. Also, for some reason the outskirts of the town is nothing but darkness, and when you try to walk into it you end up walking straight through it and coming back to the place where you started. It's so weird...

And also, there are no birds flying in the sky, no bugs, and no animals. Instead, there are whole bunches of X eggs flying everywhere. So maybe everything is an illusion? I doubt it though, everything seems so..real.

_**Back at Seiyo...**_

It's been a whole day since Akari left to go to that meeting at the Royal palace, and the whole time, I've been waiting in her room hoping she would come back. "Yoru, come on. Let's go to the Royal Palace and see what they're all doing.." I quietly opened the window and jumped through, closing it behind me. "W-wait for meee" Yoru yelled as he slammed against the closed window. I chucked and opened it for him.

**XxX**

We arrived at the Royal palace, but something looked weird. The place was infested with X eggs flying around everywhere. And the plants and flowers were all black and dying.

"Something bad must have happened..." I murmured. Yoru and I slowly walked up to the Royal Palace building (_whatever you call it)_ and when I placed my hand on the door knob, an electric shock hit my hand and I back away. _What the hell.. _

"That's weird-nya.. I can hear Amu and the others.." Yoru floated up to the window and pressed his ear against it, since the window was black for some reason, you couldn't see inside.

"Maybe the X eggs put a spell on it or something.." I wondered aloud. "That has to be the reason-nya!" Yoru clenched his fist in determination.

I chucked. "Why are you so fired up?" I asked. "No reason, I just h-hope Miki is okay that's all!" Yoru blushed; it was obvious that Yoru had a crush on Miki.

I looked up at the Royal Palace's rooftop. There was a small section of the roof that wasn't covered in black stuff. "Yoru, Chara Change" I said coolly. "Got it-nya!" Yoru clicked his paws and cat ears and a tail appeared on me. Then Yoru and I floated up to the rooftop. Somehow I had a feeling that things were about to get tricky...

* * *

**Akari: GOMEN! I know this should be longer but I've left my other fanfiction **_**Opposites Do Attract **_**for way too long, and I need to write the next chapter ASAP!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: AWHHH**

**Akari: Don't awh me. I have my other fanfiction to write! Ok, please review that would be awesome! ^^**


	4. The Shocking Truth!

**Akari: Hi minna-san! Wow, it's been a while since I updated hasn't it? ^^**

**MaxwellsFanFic: It's been TOO long...**

**Akari: Well...It's still the Christmas Holidays you know...And I gotta prepare, because I'm going to be in year 9 in a few weeks! ;o Which means a lot more homework and less fanfiction writing.. :c**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Less homework more fanfiction is what I always say... ^^**

**Akari: I wish...Well anyway.. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! On with chapter 4! :3**

_**Here's a recap since it's been a while...**_

I looked up at the Royal Palace's rooftop. There was a small section of the roof that wasn't covered in black stuff. "Yoru, Chara Change" I said coolly. "Got it-nya!" Yoru clicked his paws and cat ears and a tail appeared on me. Then Yoru and I floated up to the rooftop. Somehow I had a feeling that things were about to get tricky...

* * *

_Chapter 4 – The Shocking Truth_

_Ikuto's Pov_

I floated up to the roof of the Royal Palace and peered into the small section that wasn't covered in black stuff. It was like I was looking down on a small town; I saw through the sky, through the clouds, and saw a small town that I had never seen before. It was snowing, had Christmas Decorations everywhere, and most importantly I saw Akari, Amu and the rest of the Guardians.

"What should we do-nya?" Yoru asked from inside his chara egg. I thought long and hard about how I would get them out of there. But then I remembered something important that The Director from Easter told me...

_Flashback to 2 days ago~_

_On one particular morning, I awoke to The Director, or also known as Kazuomi, sitting on a nearby chair and was staring at me. "Wha-what are you doing here?" I freaked out a little. I haven't seen him since he controlled me using Death Rebel. He looked at me with an evil glint in his eye and he smirked. "I've come up with a perfect plan to capture the Guardians...But I need your help Ikuto.." I couldn't go back and work for Easter again, not after all the trouble I caused for Amu. _

"_No." I replied bluntly, but this just made The Director smirk even more. "But I'm afraid that you have no choice but to obey me. You see, the scientists that work for me have invented an X egg that will eat The Guardians and it will put them into a dimensional world where every day is Christmas. Then while their having their fun in this pretty looking world, I shall take all of their heart eggs. The embryo is bound to be there somewhere.." I chuckled at his plan and smirked. "As if that would ever work anyway. I doubt they would be that stupid and get themselves eaten by an X egg..." _

"_Oh really? You think that my plan will fail do you?"_

"_Yep." I replied simply. _

"_Well how about we make a bet...If my plan succeeds, then you will have to return to your work for Easter and if my plan fails then you can say goodbye to Easter forever, and we won't bother you anymore." _

"_Sounds good." I smirked and we shook hands, the bet was on._

_I will definitely win._

_End of Flashback~_

I had totally forgotten about Kazuomi's bet and how he planned to capture Akari and The Guardians. _Does this mean that I've lost the bet? No. I can't let him win the bet, if he does then I'll have to work for Easter again and Akari and The Guardians will lose their heart eggs. _"Come on Yoru, lets save them" I murmured.

My cat claws appeared on my hands and I swiped the clear section of the glass, which made it shatter. The hole was just big enough for me to jump through. I jumped and fell through the sky, but something didn't seem right. There was X eggs flying everywhere, and when I landed, Akari and The Guardians were nowhere in sight. _But I just saw them a moment ago...Where'd they go? _

In fact, there was no one around but me and a whole lot of X eggs flying everywhere. I searched the town and found no trace of Akari or let alone anyone. It was so weird.

A few minutes had passed and I still didn't find anyone. I was beginning to think that this whole thing was all just a trick by Kazuomi. _It would be the type of thing he would do to me..._

"AHHHHHHH!" It was the scream of Akari.

"Akari!" I yelled while following the sound of her scream.

After running to the other end of this weird town, I reached the place where Akari was. I saw Kazuomi, standing with a shining embryo in his hand, and Akari's eyes were soulless and she was unconscious on the ground. I was ready to explode. "What did you do to her?!" I yelled as I approached him with anger, but he didn't stop his smirking. He then whispered something and all of a sudden I was lifted into the air and smashed on the ground. My whole body ached with pain, but mostly my head ached the most. Then my vision blacked out.

_Flashback to a few minutes ago ~Akari's Pov ~_

_While Amu and The Guardians had a snowball fight outside, Maxwell and I both sat inside and we watched Fruits Basket and had a debate about who Tohru should go with. "It's obviously Kyo, I mean look at that blush!" I laughed and proved my point. "Nope! It's obviously Yuki, they always hang out together!" We both laughed and continued to watch. _

"_Hey Akari.." Maxwell's voice suddenly became quiet. _

"_Yeah?" I didn't take my eyes off the screen but in the corner of my eye I saw that he was blushing. _

"_I just wanted to tell you that...I..uh..Lo..love..yo-" He was cut off by a loud scream, or more like a whole group of screams. We both ran outside to see that Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase and Yaya all lying on the ground with soulless eyes. There stood a man that Amu had told us about, I'm pretty sure his name was Kazuomi and he was the Director of Easter. He was frowning as he watched the 5 heart eggs turn into X eggs and fly off into the other group of X eggs that were flying around in the sky. _

_Then he noticed that we were standing there and he smirked. "W-what should we do?" I whispered to Maxwell. _

"_M-maybe we should run..."_

"_O-okay.." Then without another word we both bolted in the opposite direction and ran for what seemed like forever. But then we reached the end of town where the darkness was. We had run into a dead end, and before long, Kazuomi caught up to us. _

"_Why are you two running away? Dont you want me to tell you something important?" He smiled innocently and it seemed like Maxwell believed his lying. Kazuomi smirked and pulled out a small glowing egg, it looked like the embryo but it glowed red and green, instead of white. Maxwell's eyes turned black and I gasped. _

"_AHHHHH!" He screamed before falling on the ground._

"_Max!" I cried and knelt down and shook him. "Get up...please..I..haven't told you how much I..love you yet.." Then I remembered that Kazuomi was watching me so I wiped my tears and shakily stood back up to confront him. He was smirking the whole time._

"_Awww how cute. But now it's time for your heart egg to come out. And I'm well aware that your heart egg is an embryo, I can just tell." Kazuomi pulled out the red and green egg and it felt like my soul had just been taken away, then a sharp pain stabbed my heart and I screamed before falling on the ground. _

_Darkness surrounded me~_

_End of Flashback~_

_Ikuto's Pov~_

I awoke in the same place that I had fell unconscious. I ignored the sharp pain in my head and stood up, but Kazuomi was nowhere to be seen. But something was different about my surroundings, the town had disappeared and I was now standing in the middle of the Royal Palace. Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Max, Akari and Yaya were all unconscious on the ground, but I won't worry about them just yet, I need to get back Akari's heart egg before it's too late.

I didn't recognise it because the place was covered in what looked like black sludge and the place was beaten up really bad.

"Where should I look for him?" I said aloud as I walked out of the Royal Palace and noticed that it was now night time. _How long was I in there? _

The only place that I assumed Kazuomi would be is the Easter Building, after his entire house is in that building so I doubt he'd be anywhere else. "Yoru Chara Change!" I murmured to myself but my cat ears and tail didn't appear.

"Yoru?"

I heard faint snoring from inside Yoru's heart egg, I sighed. I guess I'll have to get there without his help then.

XxX

I arrived at The Easter Company Building and as I walked in I noticed that none of the usual guards were out the front. _I wonder where they went...Oh well; it's easier for me to get in at least._

I climbed the many stairs and got to Kazuomi's room where he was asleep on his bed with the embryo, or also known as Akari's heart egg, he was hugging it and smirking in his sleep. _I'd better get it back before he squishes it... But I need a plan.._

I looked around the room and spotted a fridge and opened it, grabbed a egg and quietly shut it. I crept over to his bed and carefully switched the embryo for the normal egg.

_Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be._

I then casually walked out and headed back to the Royal Palace. I couldn't help but inspect the embryo as I walked there in the nearly pitch black street. It glowed brightly and I couldn't believe that I was actually holding the embryo, and I couldn't believe that Akari had it in her heart egg this whole time_. Makes me think if I should just take off with it... _But I can't do that to Akari, I can just look for my real father the normal way, it's no big deal.

XxX

_Maxwell's Pov_

I awoke up and looked at my surroundings. The Royal Palace was practically destroyed, the windows were all shattered and there was black sludge everywhere. _Oh wait, I almost forgot..._I quickly checked my pocket for Aki's egg and I sighed with relief when I found that it wasn't harmed in any way.

"Aki..You ok?" I whispered. Aki gracefully popped out of her egg and smiled. "I'm fine, I just had a really bad headache before..."

"That's good.." I smiled but I had a feeling that I was forgetting something, or _someone._

That's right! Where's Akari?! Is she ok? I stood up and searched the room for Akari. She was lying on the ground, unconscious. I ran over to her. "Akari! Are you ok?" I shook her and she opened her eyes, but to my shock, she still had black eyes which meant that she didn't have her heart egg with her.

"My...heart hurts..." She clenched her eyes in pain and closed them.

"Akari..."

I then heard the door open and Ikuto walked in with an egg that was glowing, _wait isn't that the embryo? _He walked up to Akari and placed the egg on her chest. It floated in and she immediately opened her eyes and sat up. "Max! Are you ok?!" She probably remembers when I fell unconscious.

"I'm ok..But are you alright?"

"I'm fine...But what happened back there?"

"Kazuomi took your heart egg and it turned out to be the embryo.." Ikuto murmured loud enough that we both heard.

"Wow..My heart egg is the embryo?" Akari placed her hand on her chest.

"You'd better be careful that you don't run into Kazuomi in the future..." Ikuto said as he left the building.

Akari and I were left in silence as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Akari..." I whispered.

"I have to tell you something..." My face grew red.

"So do I..." She replied.

"I love you" We both said at the same time.

Akari gasped as her face went red.

* * *

**Akari: WOW that was a goooood chapter!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: But it's not 3000 words yet... ;(**

**Akari: Well its 2000, so close enough. Anywayy I need dinner so yeah! ^^**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Please review that would be awesome! ^^**

**Akari: Yep it would! ^^ I think this fanfiction is going to be a short one... But anyway.. ;(**

**MaxwellsFanFic & Akari: Bye minna-san!**


End file.
